Not My Type
by Gl33k
Summary: Charlie Delgado knows what he looks for in girls. Blue eyes, blonde haired. Why has he fallen in love with a brown eyed brunette? She's not his type normally. But he loves her anyways Written by epic LEMON HEAD


_**This is a brilliant story written by epic LEMON HEAD. She can't upload any new stories as her computer is broken, but I'm uploading this for her!**_

_**Please send her your love and write some reviews! :)**_

_**Not My Type**_

Brown eyes.

Let me explain that random sentence. Whenever I am trying to find a girl I can go out with without them going out with me for my game and money, I always look for girls with blue eyes. Like mine. But there's a girl I know that has brown eyes, and I've never seen anything better than those brown eyes.

And brown hair. For some reason I like the girls with the cheerleader-type looks. But not her. She has brown hair like mine, and it's coated with blonde—and now bright blue—streaks.

I don't typically like girls that speak out. But she is so rebellious, so loud, that I've even come to love her Question Authority t-shirt and her song Here We Go.

I like girls a tiny bit shorter than my six feet four inch frame. But this girl, she's exactly one foot and one inch shorter than me. Yeah, five feet three inches of pure awesomeness.

My usual type is someone like Patty Harris, Ray's girlfriend, or Victoria Keane, my crazy ex-girlfriend. Or even Jules Kingsley, the girl that Scott used to cheat on Mo, our bass player. But the girl I'm talking about is Stella Yamada. The loud, half-Asian guitarist and revolutionary of Mesa High. She's not my type, though.

One day our relationship started to advance slowly. One day Stella and I were at her house,aging side-by-side on her hammock looking up at the clouds trying to come up with shapes. You know, the usual shit. So my hand was resting on the hammock in between us, and while we were laughing at the cloud I said looked like a dog driving a motorcycle while eating a piece of pizza, her hand drifted over next to mine. And then fate made our hands intertwine.

"Sorry." I said, pulling my hand away, but she stopped me.

"Don't be." Stella said, and she smiled at me. My heart started pumping faster, I was going crazy on the inside. But I remembered that this wasn't the type of thing to give me sparks.

I also remember the day I asked her out. The very day I did. It was April 27, and I was late for her birthday party.

"Oh my god, Stella, I'm so sorry I'm late!" I said, running to her waiting silhouette at her front door.

"It's okay, Charlie." Stella said, smirking at me. "As long as I get a present." I held my right hand out and she took it, and we walked all the way to Dante's Pizzeria, ditching her party and going on a date. But that wasn't my type of first date.

Once I also wrote her a love song. It was Halloween, and the girls told me that Stella was going to be dressed as a mermaid for Scott's Halloween party. So I wrote and performed the song Mermaid for her, and she loved it. But that wasn't my type of song.

That was the party where she also kissed me for the first time. After the song was performed I took her to the pier, where we sat on the edge.

"Charlie?" Stella asked, her face buried in my shoulder as we sat side-by-side.

"Yeah?" I said, pushing her back so I could see her face.

"Can you help me with an experiment?" Stella asked, and I was baffled but nodded all the same. She closed my eyes with her fingers and kissed me lightly. I had pulled her closer and ran my fingers through her perfectly curled hair. Her arms were around my neck, and I could feel the heat radiating off of our contacted skin. When she pulled away, she smirked. "I was right. Kissing you is like dying and going to heaven." But she wasn't my type of girl.

And when we gave our virginity away to each other during the Christmas of the next year, I knew that she was the one I was going to be with for the rest of my life. It was absolute bliss. I could see a future with her. But she wasn't my type of girl.

A week later she moved into my apartment. We shared everything now—a bedroom and bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, but thank god not razors, clothes, or toothbrushes and brushes. That's a bit too much. Stella had forever engraved herself into my life. And letting a girl so close was not my type.

I proposed to her during the week of her 21st birthday. Of course she said yes. The ring was definitely her type. But I was not.

Our wedding was a big and white one. We had both made the mistake of letting Mo plan the entire thing, so the bridesmaids were wearing fluorescent pink. Thank god mine and Stella outfits weren't so hideous.

We got married during the summer solstice, June 21st of the year after I proposed, and it was during a lunar eclipse. Our honeymoon was in London, where we took a week of our month-long honeymoon to do television and magazine interviews for Europe and Asia.

March 23rd, about nine months later, Stella gave birth to triplets name Allison, Nemo, and Luna.

Allison Rae Delgado, who looks like me but with blonde hair, which comes from Stella's side of the family, is the quiet one. Never cried in the middle of the night, and cooperated very nicely with us. She liked to sing a lot when she started learning how to talk, and when she turned three, sang the entire song of Somebody pretty decent for a three year old.

Nemo Syreni Delgado was named by both of us. I picked out Nemo from my favorite Disney movie, and Stella picked Syreni from a dream she had during our honeymoon. Syreni means 'mermaid' in Latin, and her dream was about mermaids. Nemo is a kicker, and she claps out the rhythm of any song that we play. She looks like Stella mostly but has a decent mix of me in there too. She has brown hair like ours and green eyes, which came from my mom's side of the family. She's also covered in freckles.

Luna Virginia Delgado's the shortest and the youngest by an hour. She has red hair somehow and my blue eyes with Casper pale skin layered in freckles. She is almost like Stella entirely except for the loudness. I mean sure, Luna can be loud, but she's mostly quiet and plays guitar and writes songs (which Olivia taught her to do).

And Stella and I, along with the rest of the band, handed Lemonade Mouth over to our kids Ali Rae, Luna, Nemo, Olivia and Wen's sons Tyler (Ali Rae's boyfriend) and Grant, and Mo and Scott's sons Raymond (Luna's boyfriend, named after Ray when he took a bullet for a pregnant Mo and died.) and Peter (who's a year older and biologically Ray's son because of a drunken night with German beer after a crazy concert in Germany). We did it in front of the press too, and now Lemonade Mouth is even more popular now that it's a family band and not a regular band.

Stella joined the cast of Saturday Night Live proudly showing her Question Authority t-shirt on her first and last episode of the iconic comedy show, breaking a record for the longest stay at thirty-seven years. But her acting wasn't my type of acting.

Stella Yamada Delgado is not my type of girl. But I love her anyway.


End file.
